In many applications, temperature control of electronic components is critical. For example, as a resistor heats up, the resistance itself increases and this can seriously alter the operation of the circuit in which the resistor is connected. In sensitive applications, a simple mechanical heat sink is insufficient to maintain a constant temperature.
Frequently, heat pipes are employed for cooling the environment of electronic circuits. However, they normally operate with a range of temperature variations which may be unacceptable for sensitive applications. More complicated refrigeration techniques, having feedback temperature control, may be employed. Unfortunately, they are quite expensive, require substantial power, and demonstrate limited reliability due to their complicated electromechanical nature.